


Aeternum

by starlightened



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I just wanted an excuse to write a Gladio and Cor man sandwich, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, This is pure smut and I don't even know, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: In which you and Gladio lure the Immortal himself into your bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse, this is very self-indulgent and something I didn't know I needed 'til I needed it. Hope you like it!
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog at nifwrites.tumblr.com! :)

“Him.”

Gladio arched an eyebrow at you. “Him? Really?”

You bit your lip, arms tightening around his waist. “Yeah. Him.”

He chuckled, a deep vibration rumbling against you as his hands came to grip your ass. “You’ve got a lot of convincing to do if you want to get the Immortal himself into our bed.”

“Mmm,” you leaned up, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. “I think I’m up for the challenge.”

—

Cor was already at the diner waiting for you when you arrived in Hammerhead. He was in a side booth towards the back of the restaurant, half hidden in shadow. You smiled at that and rolled your eyes slightly, making your way towards him.

“Hey,” you greeted, sliding into the seat across from him. His hands were on the table, folded together. His expression didn’t change as you sat down and got comfortable.

“Hello,” he finally said, eyeing you curiously. “To what do I owe this visit?”

You’d been thinking about the best way to bring up your burning question to the marshal over the past few days. You were still mulling it over in your mind, even on the drive over to Hammerhead, and even as you sat across from him, you weren’t entirely sure you knew how to ask.

“Gladio and I are staying at a really nice hotel in Galdin Quay this weekend,” you stated, figuring it would be best to ease him into it.

Cor looked at you expectantly.

“And?”

“Well,” you drawled, leaning forward slightly against the table, the low neckline of your shirt giving him a decent view of your cleavage. “We were wondering if you’d like to join us.”

You were met with silence. You looked at him directly in the eye, daring him to say something. You couldn’t help but smirk slightly as you saw his Adam’s apple slowly bob as he swallowed past the dryness in his throat, his brow furrowing ever so slightly beyond his usual expression.

You walked your fingers over his hands, gently stroking his wrist. His lips parted, only a few millimetres, and you heard a sharp intake of breath.

“I see how you look at me,” you purred, his skin growing warm under your touch. “I know you think about me.”

He said nothing.

You leaned fully across the table, bringing your mouth up to his ear. Cor didn’t dare move, didn’t flinch. But you could tell that his heart was hammering in his chest.

“Come play with us this weekend,” you whispered into his ear, before dragging the tip of your tongue along his lobe. “I’m dying to know what it feels like to be fucked by the Immortal.”

You pulled away and winked at him before slipping out of the booth and walking back to your car, your hips purposely swivelling tantalizingly as you felt his eyes boring into you from behind. You got into your car and started to drive, calling Gladio and putting him on speaker.

_“Hey. How’d it go?”_

“He’ll be there this weekend,” you affirmed. Gladio let out a deep chuckle.

_“He tell you he was gonna show up?”_

“Trust me,” you grinned, licking your lips subconsciously. “He’ll show up.”

—

Cor didn't know what possessed him to drive down to Galdin Quay, but he found his palms starting to sweat as he knocked on the hotel room door. He was a few seconds from losing his nerve altogether, and was about to turn around and leave when the door slowly swung open. There you stood, in a red silk robe, grinning up at him like a cat who got the cream.

You took his hand and tugged him inside.

Cor stepped past the threshold and into the room. He could tell it was expensive, the furniture alone told that story. The bed was large— _Enough for three people,_ he noted—and Gladio sat shirtless, relaxed in an armchair that was moved beside the bed.

Gladio grinned at him. “Cor.”

“Gladiolus.”

You guided Cor over to the mattress and sat him down, looping your arms around his shoulders. You stood between his legs, just barely invading his personal space. Gladio watched, his view unobstructed as you spoke.

“We know it probably took a lot for you to come here,” you said sincerely. “We both just wanted to say thank you in advance for this.”

He didn’t say anything.

You couldn’t help but giggle at the blank expression on his face. “You’re gonna have to loosen up a little bit, hun. You’re about to fuck me alongside my boyfriend.”

“It’s not the first time we’ve done this, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Gladio chimed in. “And don’t worry. What happens in this room stays in this room.”

Cor’s eyes flitted from him to you, and you caught the barely-there softening of his expression. You leaned closer to him, moving your body so you were gently pressed against the hard lines of his torso. You hovered your lips over his and you felt him part his mouth, exhaling a small, shaky breath. You couldn’t help but smile.

“Do you want me, Cor?”

His voice was barely above a whisper.

_“Yes.”_

You kissed him, cupping his face in your hands. His lips were surprisingly soft as they moved with yours, and a bolt of electricity ran down your spine when his tongue slipped into your mouth. Your eyes were closed, but you heard the sound of shuffling, no doubt in your mind that Gladio was getting comfortable to watch the first act of tonight’s show.

You bit at Cor’s lip as you pulled away. His blue eyes pierced into yours as you watched him. You maintained eye contact as you bent down to your knees, your hands making quick work of his belt.

His erection was already tenting his pants, and you subconsciously wet your lips as your fingers slipped past the waistband of his boxers to pull him free.

Cor hissed slightly at the contact of your hand against his erection. You pumped his length from base to tip, teasing the sensitive underside of his cock with your thumb. He was slowly turning to putty in your hands as you teased him, keeping your eyes on him the whole time.

You could feel the muscles in his thighs tensing as soon as the tip of your tongue touched his sensitive skin. You ran the tip along the base and up his length, barely making contact as his fists gripped the sheets. You licked his shaft a little more, wetting his girth before pumping him again with your fist. When you finally closed your mouth around his head, he let out a groan.

“How does she feel, Cor?” Gladio smirked. Cor glanced over at him—he was reclined slightly in the chair, pants gone, his cock in his hand. He pumped himself to the rhythm of your bobbing head, a small flush rising on his chest underneath his tattoo. “She likes it when you talk.”

“She feels…” he trailed off, unable to speak when you sucked particularly hard. He let out a grunt at the sensation of your tongue swirling around his head, lavishing it in much needed attention. It took him a second to find the words again. “She feels fucking amazing.”

You pulled your mouth off of him and rose to kiss him again. You gripped his jacked and pushed it from his shoulders. “I want to see you,” you stated, urging him to get rid of the rest of his clothing. He removed his jacket and shirt as quickly as he dared while you tugged his boots and pants off his legs. Then you rose to stand and took a step back.

Cor gulped as your nimble fingers toyed with the band of your silk robe. You pulled it open and let it fall to the floor, completely baring yourself to the two men. You couldn’t help but blush at the look on Cor’s face—his mouth was slightly agape, and he looked like he was in awe.

You leaned in to kiss him again, taking his hands on yours and placing them on your body. They were rough, just like Gladio’s, battle worn and absolutely perfect. They scraped deliciously along the soft planes of your skin, and he tugged you closer as you nudged him to move further back onto the bed.

You pulled back from the kiss momentarily. “I want you to fuck me,” you told him, gripping onto his shoulders. “However you want. Whatever it takes to get you comfortable with the rest of tonight. You can use me however you see fit.”

“Try not to have too much fun without me just yet,” Gladio teased, though you could tell that the voyeur in him was loving the display you were putting on.

Cor took no time rolling you onto your back. He hovered over you, and you ran your hands up his chest, feeling his heartbeat under your fingertips. You pulled him down for a kiss and spread your legs wide for him, letting him take the lead.

You sighed as his lips came to graze your favourite spot on your neck, as if he’d always known that it was there. He nipped and sucked at it while his thick fingers slid down to part your folds. You were already soaking wet and ready for him, but he took his time as they dipped into you, pumping and curling _just so._

A moan escaped your lips as you gripped onto his back. “Cor,” you panted as his fingers massaged the rough patch of skin that drove you wild. “Please.”

“I could get used to that,” he mumbled against your pulse point, though he never eased the movement of his fingers. Your legs were starting to shake from his continued efforts, the wet sound filling your ears as he fucked you with his fingers. His ministrations got more and more rough as small cries left your lips, your back starting to arch.

Gladio’s voice rumbled at your side. “Are you gonna come, baby?”

“Mmm,” you nodded, biting your lip. “M’so close.”

Just as you were tipping over the edge, hurtling towards climax, Cor slid his fingers out of you and pushed into you with his cock, filling you in one sharp thrust. He muffled your scream with his lips, pressing you hard into the mattress with his hips alone. You wrapped your legs around his waist and clutched at his sides as he started to move.

“How does he feel?” Gladio asked, jacking himself off as you writhed underneath Cor’s body. “You like how he’s fucking you?”

“Yes,” you gasped as Cor fucked you, the mattress creaking under your joined bodies. It was almost as if he was pouring all of his pent up frustrations into you, pummelling into you relentlessly as your nails dug into him, urging him on.

“I can’t wait to get my hands on you, beautiful,” Gladio grinned. “You’re gonna look so fucking incredible with both of us fucking you raw.”

“Mmm, can’t wait,” you smirked, lifting your hips to meet Cor for every thrust. “Come on, Marshal. Make me come.”

Cor didn’t need to be told twice. He started to thrust into you harder, his pelvis grinding against yours to stimulate your clit. You scrabbled at his back as your climax approached, the undulation of his hips and the angle he was hitting beginning to overwhelm you.

You came, hard, crying out his name, and he couldn’t help but smile. He’d wanted you for longer than he’d care to admit, fucked his own hand imagining it was your warm cunt, dreamt of you coming undone because of him. You pulled him in for a kiss, moving to sit up. Gladio rose from his chair and gripped your hair, turning you towards him so he could steal a kiss of his own. You gripped Cor’s cock in your hand, and he hissed at the contact.

“I want you to sit on my face, babe,” Gladio growled, nipping your lower lip. You felt heat shoot straight to your cunt as he made his way onto the bed. You tugged at Cor’s hand so that he was standing beside the bed, facing you. Gladio slid his face between your legs and gripped your thighs until his mouth was on your sex. You pulled Cor towards you and kissed him, moaning against his lips as Gladio’s tongue parted your folds.

You gripped Cor’s cock and pumped it hard as Gladio practically ate you alive. You tugged on him instinctively when Gladio’s lips closed around your clit, and Cor grunted as your tongue caressed his. You pulled his hands to grip onto your breasts, wanting to feel his calloused fingers on your body again. You grazed his scalp with your nails and held him close as his hips started to buck, fucking himself into your fist.

“Fuck,” you whimpered as Gladio’s tongue worked you to oblivion. Your squeezed Cor’s cock, and he pinched your nipple in retaliation. You looked down at Gladio with half-lidded eyes, and he winked at you. “Baby…”

He growled against your mons and fucked you with his long tongue, your thighs starting to quake as he brought you closer and closer. Gladio was far too good at this—he knew exactly what it took to turn you to putty in his hands, and was taking full advantage of it as he pinned your pussy to his mouth. You had to let go of Cor’s length as your mind started to become tunnel visioned, unable to do much else other than claw at his shoulders and throw your head back in ecstasy. 

Cor watched in silent fascination as Gladio made you come. He felt himself get even harder, if that was at all possible, as your breasts heaved, your mouth falling open as your cries of pleasure escaped your lips. When you finally erupted, you screamed and shook, your eyes squeezing shut as Gladio continued to lap at you. 

When you finally came down, you moved from off of his face, Cor assisting you as your legs wobbled. Gladio sat up and you pounced on him, not even giving him the opportunity to wipe your slick from his face.

“Fuck me, baby,” you purred against his lips before positioning yourself on the bed on all fours, wiggling your ass at him. You looked up at Cor and winked, grabbing his cock and pulling him towards you.

Gladio moved behind you, his warm palms gripping your ass and spreading your cheeks wide. His hand came down and slapped you, a large red handprint forming against your skin. You yelped at the contact, glaring at him playfully over your shoulder.

“How do you want it, baby?” He asked, the thick head of his cock prodding at your entrance.

You bit your lip. “Hard and fast.”

He chuckled. “As you wish.” 

Gladio shoved into you and your arms almost gave out. He set a brutal pace right away, and you gripped at Cor’s thighs to keep you steady.

You looked up at him, taking his length in your hand again. You ran your tongue along his head and wasted no time pulling him into your mouth. Cor brought his hands up to move your hair out of your face, watching his hardness slipping in and out of your mouth as you hollowed out your cheeks.

“Fuck,” he grunted. You pulled out for a second, smiling up at him.

“Keep talking,” you told him, pressing a kiss to his shaft. “I like hearing you.”

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he rasped as you took him deep, sucking him off as Gladio pounded away at your pussy. Small moans escaped your lips, muffled by the cock in your mouth as you felt yourself clenching down on Gladio’s girth.

“Her mouth was made for this,” Gladio said lowly, one of his hands wandering up your body to grip at your breast. “Take him all in, baby. Fuck him with your throat while my cock stretches you open.”

You looked up at Cor through your lashes and winked before taking him all the way, your lips touching the coarse hair at his base. Cor moaned and his grip on your hair tightened.

You slid off him for a second to catch your breath. “Cor,” you said softly, your hand coming to gently touch his forearm. “It’s okay. You can use me.”

Your words seemed to stun him momentarily before he felt your lips and tongue on his hyper sensitive skin again. Cor gripped your hair and used it to move you along his length at his own pace, whimpers still coming from your mouth at the feeling of Gladio fucking you from behind.

Cor started to move you faster, your head bobbing quickly along his cock. Gladio seemed to speed up his movements as well, the hand that was on your breast coming to tease your clit. You almost shrank away from his touch, but he spanked you again and held you still. 

“You look so fucking good right now, babe,” Gladio panted, a sheen of sweat coating his sculpted body. “You like how we fuck you? You like having my cock deep in your pussy as he fucks your throat?”

You moaned in the affirmative, breathing out hard through your nose. Cor was starting to lose himself in pleasure, but also trying his hardest not to come. Your muffled sounds started getting louder and louder, until he finally pulled out and you were able to cry out.

“Fuck, Gladdy,” you looked back at him, but kept one hand on Cor’s erection.

“Come for me, babe,” he pounded your g-spot and sped up the movement of his fingers on your clit, and you sobbed out as your orgasm hit you like a ton of bricks. You collapsed against the bed, gripping the sheets as your walls clenched around Gladio.

You were barely coherent, but once you came down you tossed your hair over your shoulder and guided Cor back onto the bed. You glanced over your shoulder at Gladio and he gave a small nod, moving to look for something in his discarded pants pocket.

Cor was on his back and you straddled his hips. He gulped as you ran your wet heat along the underside of his cock, your chest still heaving as you tried to calm your racing heart.

“Are you having fun yet?” you smiled down at him, and he had to laugh.

“I have an angel in my lap,” he responded. “Of course I’m having fun.”

You shook your head, leaning down to kiss him. “You should smile more. It suits you.”

He was about to retort, but the words fell away as you took his cock in your hand and guided him inside you. You let out a shaky breath as he filled you completely, rolling your hips a few times so that you could adjust. Even though you’d already been fucked twice by each of these men, you were still tight, still silk and heat and perfection as you ground down on Cor’s lap.

Gladio appeared behind you and pressed a tender kiss to your shoulder. He’d gone to find a condom and slipped it on, a bottle of lubricant in his hand, and you leaned forward to press your chest against Cor’s. You perked your rear up with Cor’s cock still inside your pussy and watched as Gladio rubbed the lube against your ass, and pressed his hardness against your puckered star. 

He pushed in, stretching you in a completely different way, and you winced slightly at the initial feeling. The lube did wonders though, helped prepare you to be filled so completely, and soon Gladio was seated to the hilt.

You let out a shaky breath. Gladio soothed a hand over your ass as Cor’s ran up your sides. Your hands were on either side of his head, trying to keep yourself upright as your body adjusted to having both men inside you at once.

You bit your lip and gave a slight nod, and then both of them started to move.

You keened immediately as they both slid in and out of you simultaneously, each following their own rhythm as they fucked you at the same time. Your head fell against Cor’s shoulder, but you were still able to watch Gladio as he fucked you in the ass, a look of concentration etched on his handsome features.

“Fuck, you were born for his, huh?” he hissed, your tightness gripping him as he worked into you at a steady pace. “You look so fucking good, spread out like this for the two of us. So ready, so fucking willing.”

Cor grunted in agreement, still trying to process the feeling of your weight against him, your body heat seeping through his skin and into his bones.

Your mouth fell open as your breathing quickened. Both men started to speed up their thrusts and you let out a wail, your arms and legs shaking as they fucked you relentlessly. The sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin filled the room, the air thick with sweat and sex.

“Oh gods,” you whimpered, clawing at Cor’s chest, the closest thing to you. “Oh fuck, oh, _oh—”_

“I can feel you,” Cor panted. “Are you close?”

You gave a weak nod, unable to form full sentences. You’d never felt so full before, never wanted to forget this feeling as these two warriors took you hard, filling you to the brim.

Cor glanced over your shoulder at Gladio, sweat-slicked and flexing, and nodded at the younger man. Gladio ramped up the speed and strength of his thrusts as Cor pressed himself as deep as he could and held himself there. You cried out as you felt his head just hitting your cervix, and nearly screamed when he wedged his hand between you to press against your clit.

“Come on, beautiful,” he whispered into your ear as you sobbed in pleasure against his shoulder, his fingers rubbing against you in tight circles. “Let go.”

The power of your orgasm took you over and sucked all the bones from your body. You collapsed against Cor’s chest, keening loud enough for the entire resort to hear you as you trembled and bucked, your walls clenching and pulsing for what felt like an eternity.

It was too much for Cor to handle and he managed to pull out just in time as he came hard, his cock twitching against his stomach. Gladio slipped out of you and threw the condom away before grabbing you by the waist in his massive hands and tossing you onto your back on the bed.

You clawed at his arms and back, shoving your tongue in his mouth as he doggedly fucked your pussy until he came, grunting and roaring and filling you with his seed. 

After he finally met his release, he rolled off of you and the three of you laid on the bed in relative silence. The only sound that permeated the room was your collective breathing, all of you boneless and sated, weighed down against the mattress after a good, thorough fucking.

You laced your hand together with Gladio’s and brought it up to your mouth so you could kiss it. He smiled at you lazily, a fool in love. You felt your cheeks warming at his expression. You turned to Cor, who looked more relaxed than you’d ever seen him.

“Will you stay with us tonight?” you had to ask, not really wanting him to go.

“I’m not certain,” he admitted. “As much as I’d like to stay and bask in the afterglow, I don’t want to intrude on the two of you and your time away together.”

“I don’t know if you noticed,” you looked around the room. “But we rented a room for three for a reason.”

Cor saw the twinkle in your eye and couldn’t help but smile. Once you felt confident enough that you could support your own weight, you slowly sat up.

“Well, boys,” you stated, stretching out your sore muscles as you went to slide off the bed. “I’m going to go take a shower. Anyone who wants to join me is welcome.”

Gladio and Cor both watched you sashay your way into the bathroom, purposely swivelling your hips to tease them as you disappeared around the corner.

Cor sighed. “You’re a lucky man, Gladiolus.”

Gladio looked over at him, an eyebrow raised. “So are you,” he noted. “This was her idea. She was the one who wanted you. And you can see how persuasive she is—everything kind of fell into place after that.”

“It doesn’t bother you?” Cor asked, suddenly self conscious about intruding on their relationship.

Gladio shrugged. “Isn’t the first time I’ve shared her. And it’s not like she hasn’t shared me before, either. We like to have fun when it comes to stuff like this, and I love her more than anything in the world. So no, it doesn’t bother me at all.”

Gladio rose to his feet, rolling his shoulders as he started to pad his way over to the bathroom. The sound of running water met both of their ears, and a gentle humming accompanied it from inside the shower.

“Wanna go for another round, old man?”

Cor snorted, standing up and following after Gladio to where you were waiting. The thought of you under a stream of water, beads dripping down your moist skin, slick and ready, was enough to get him hard once more. “You know,” he grinned. “There’s a reason why they call me The Immortal.”


End file.
